Lightstar's story
by Pinkyshy
Summary: A story of a rogue, who organized and started Lightclan and herself became Lightstar. (the story is kind of sad really. Rated T just in case...)


Paste your document here...

Lightstar's story

Why hello, young kit. My name? Well as a kit I was known as Light, for my light gray fur. But now I am forever Lightstar. Yes, your death is too young. I can tell. Your name, what is it? Birdkit? Well Birdkit, like all kits you must like stories yes? I'm right? Well I can't say that surprises me. So I shall tell you the story of Lightstar.

I was born to a loner who lived in the tunnels under the thunderpath. Me and my littermate, Sky, where raised there until we could hunt mice. At the age most cats became apprentices I snuck away and ran into a thunderclanner, named Fuzzypaw. We became best friends, until he became a warrior. When that happened he told me we could no longer be friends, due to the fact I was a loner and was not welcome on clan territory. "Can't we leave thunderclan...together?" "No. I am loyal. I'm sorry Light. Now leave." I replied I would stay right there until he decided to reinforce our friendship. "Light. I don't want to have to hurt you." I clung to the belief that Fuzzypelt wouldn't hurt me. I was wrong. He launched himself at me, and ripped my fur. I lost. It truly wasn't a fight. He'd had five moons of training. Sure he'd taught me some of his favorite moves, but he couldn't teach anyone his thunderclan specific moves. When I limped away, bleeding and sad, I decided that if I saw Fuzzypelt ever again I would hurt him the way he had, by causing him grief. But then I realized something. If we couldn't be friends from differences in living, we could be friends from a clan. Fuzzypelt'd taught me how the warrior code worked. So I moved to a peaceful patch of windclan area, where prey was bountiful. I collected moss and herbs and thicket after thicket and plenty of prey. Eventually I had a small camp. The prey attracted Loners and rogues who decided to join. I became Lightstar, leader of Lightclan. A black and white tom whose name was Birchfoot became my deputy. And after that I decided it was time for Lightclan to reveal ourselves. I brought my apprentice Applepaw, and Birchfoot with me to Windclan. Proudstar the leader, found our Idea amusing. He said if there was a fifth clan I'd have to get my nine lives before he accepted it. I accepted his challenge and went to the mother mouth, and found the moonstone. I met nine cats, each one giving me a life. I went back, and told Birchfoot and Applepaw to remain calm when I knew exactly what Proudstar would do. He demanded we fight, and if I was killed and came back, with one less life I would be accepted and if not, windclan would force my clan to submit. I took up his challenge. And in the end I did die, but I came back with one less life. "Proudstar, I have taken your challenge and won. Now let me be and cause my clan no strife yet." "I will let you go. For now." The other two and I headed to Shadowclan, who, although refused we were a true clan, said we would be raided if we took from their prey. It was close enough. Then we went to riverclan, and they decided to trust windclan's judgment on this. But I did not want to go to Thunderclan. I wanted to see the look on Fuzzypelt's face.

A moon later, I brought six cats with me to the gathering; Mothfur, Darkstream, Brindlepelt, Redear, Birchfoot and Applepaw. We took the fallen log, just before Thunderclan got there. The cats from shadowclan were not happy we came, especially when I joined the leaders, but they didn't dare break truce. Then thunderclan arrived, with just the cat I wished to see. Fuzzypelt. His face went from shocked, to baffled, to just plain sad. She felt a wave of triumph. Then a white cat leaped up and joined them. "Who are you?" He asked. "I am Lightstar of lightclan." "Lightclan. Fine. But I shall go before you." "I planned on going last anyway." I replied.

At the end of the gathering I was able to speak with Fuzzypelt momentarily. "Lightclan?! Light, you really can't do this!" "We can be friends now, you know." "But...this isn't a better solution!" "It is. I'll see you later." With that I left for camp. When we went home I slept for a long time. The next day Birchfoot and I led a hunting patrol. As we got a border a windclan patrol came by. "Your lightclan correct?" A long furred white tom asked me. "Yes." "...Listen. We don't know if you'll agree but Proudstar wishes to speak with you." "It's fine." "Alright. I'll tell him for you." So the next day I spoke with Proudstar again. "Lightstar, I want your honest awnser on this." "Yes?" "You realize that you're very close to my territory. This means that we'll be competing for food, especially during leafbare." "Will this be a problem?" "Only if you choose to see it that way. I see it as something that's just...a snag I would say." "Are you asking us to move?" "Yes." "I'll discuss it with my clan. When we have reached a decision, then I will tell you."

I went home and did just as I said I would. I and birchfoot, both being peaceable cats, decided to move, as asked. Not at the moment though. We would wait until all of our queens had kitted. We told this to Proudstar who decided this was acceptable, though he seemed unhappy at our timing. As we waited me and Birchfoot began to grow closer. And I was happy, because I had realized that, he was just as special to me as Fuzzypelt had been. That didn't take my feelings for Fuzzypelt though, as much I'd hoped it would, although that wasn't the only reason why I was going for Birchfoot. And then after the queens gave birth to their kits, we left. We'd found an area between shadowclan. As we left I had a feeling something bad would happen. But we'd made our peace, and this was what was going to happen.

They attacked, about the center of the forest. Each of the clans. I knew why. They never, _never_, saw us as a clan. Just a group of rogues and loners. Even though Proudstar knew I had nine lives, he never truly cared. And that's why he'd been unhappy with our decision to wait. He hadn't wanted any kits hurt. I knew all was lost, but still we fought. We were outnumbered. As I fought I lost lives with increasing speed. But I was at my last when _it _happened. I saw Birchfoot, still fighting. He was pinned under a large black tom, and was losing. I rushed over and slashed at the tom. The cat leaped on top of me, and that's how it happened. He was going to rip me apart, but Birchfoot got on top of him, and tried saving me. The big warrior flipped over, landing on my deputy...crushing most of his bones due to the impact and size of the warrior. I ran over to the dying Birchfoot. His eyes were open, ad he was barely alive. "Birchfoot...why?" I asked him. "Your...on...no...Because...I loved...you..." He said, his breathing getting faster, each word. Then he shuddered, and with a great heave, his breathing stopped. Time seemed to slow. I took my paw over his eyes and closed them. "Thank you." Then I turned to the tom that'd ended my deputy. I lunged for his throat, and he did the same. Everyone seems to think speed is better than strength and smaller means faster. This is not the case. My tiny size next to him was to slow and weak and my last life began to leave me. Everything glowed white at the edges as I heard two things. **_"VICTORY!"_** I knew this was the black warrior calling out. The sounds of pain and death stopped, replaced by many others. Until something that was louder than the others sounded. "LIGHTSTAR!" A fuzzy, gray warrior came up to me. "It's okay...you have more..." I smiled, despite the pain, Fuzzypelt's face growing more blurry. "No, NO you're not on you last one. You can't be..." "That she is..." A small leopard cat came forward. "I can tell...medicine cats can always tell..." "NO! She's fine Leopardwind. She'll be fine...thunderclan can take her in...She can be a warrior." "Fuzzy...pelt...please...listens..." I was able to get his attention. I knew everyone was watching. "I...I'll wait to see you...but I think...Birchfoot...was supposed to be it..." "No! Who did this to you?!" He demanded. Then he turned to the crowd. "WHO?! WHO DID THIS?!" He yowled. After a moment, the dark warrior came up. "How dare you?! How dare you kill this innocent cat?!" "She's just a rogue. Nothing more. All of them. They have no respect for us. For pride." "Pride?! You're a murderer, Blackheart!" "I fought a battle and killed. Is there something wrong with that?" "The warrior code says you do not have to kill to win a battle." "Whatever." "You knew you could kill them. The attack today was supposed to show them that a fifth clan isn't supposed to be in the forest. Just so they would disband. But you, you killed these two innocent cats..." As I listened, my hearing began to fade, less and less becoming understandable. "And you killed the cat I loved. Not truly Light. Lightstar, and always meant to be that way! We should not have disowned them! we should have welcomed them! They wanted to be peaceable, but what did we do?! We killed their warriors, just to spite them. And Blackheart, Lightstar's death will not go unpunished." "Hah. Who will take revenge on _me_?" "Not revenge. Only vengeance." And with that I heard a growl so furious, so full of rage, it scared everyone there, and then a sharp crack and my vision went almost completely. I heard a gasp of one cat, a few choking noises, and then a gasp from the crowd. I knew Fuzzypelt had avenged me. Not me really. Birchfoot. From my last bit of sight I saw his golden eyes, and felt his fuzzy soft fur. "I'm sorry. This was my fault." He told me. "No...it wasn't...I'll always...have...love...for...you...goodbye...Fuz-fuzzy-fuzzypelt..." I whispered my voice fading. Then as everything went black, and I began to lose my hearing, a sharp crack of thunder split the air, and rain poured down.

Many Lightclanners were lost. More than I expected, but enough survived. They were accepted, after the leaders asked their forgiveness. Although my clan refused to forgive...they did in fact, understand. My life is now here, in starclan. I was reunited with Birchfoot, and the others of my clan. I miss Fuzzypelt, but My place was not with him. When I lost my last life, Birchfoot, said that the sky split, and the rain poured, like I'd thought. It was not starclan who did it. It was something more, as though, something older than us, was grieving me. I don't know if that's what happened. But now Lightclan lives on, with my loyal apprentice carrying on its name as Applestar. I hope to see Fuzzypelt again. And that was the life of me, Birdkit.

**_Author's note:_**

**_I know this might be considered a sad story. But it's not why I wrote it. Well, it was at first, but disregard that. If you hurt someone just because you didn't like them how much better are you? Why hurt them? I don't understand a reason for that._**


End file.
